No More Ponies
by idowhatiplease
Summary: Travis Touchdown was gone for three years when he left Santa Destroy, but the question still remains. Where did he go? Follow Travis into the world of My Little Pony as he fights unexpected danger.


(Piano theme plays) Hey everyone, you see this little baby Fanfic, well when I'm not writing the Hellsing crossover, or at least have extreme writers block, I'll be writing this one of a franchise known world wide and another known only by a handful of people. If you know the franchise that only a handful of people know, then I'll come out of this screen and give you a big inappropriate hug. I apologize but I'm just really obsessed with the franchise even though I haven't played the second game :o. Yeah emoticons, well any way enjoy this thing here I have for you so go tell your grandparents.

It was the beginning of Travis's new life, he had left Santa Destroy after another one of his teachers had been killed because of him, he wanted revenge at first but realised the only way to stop this is to stop interfering completely, that meant no action, no more killing, and no more heroes.

"That's a pretty nice title drop you did there author" Travis said while riding his bike into the distance "but for all those readers out there, don't think I'll start sucking ass just because I'm in a crossover for a show involving little ponies" Travis smiled as he revved up his bike and put his thumb over his NOS button "There will still be a lot of blood to be shed!" Then Travis pushed the button and drove at such an incredible speed, that some would think could've got him into the demon world, but he did get transported into a world alright, but certainly it wasn't one that was filled with demons.

Travis was going at such an incredible speed in order to get away as fast as possible so that no one could follow him, but what he didn't realise that his incredible speed had confused time and spaced, which made time and space transport him into another world, because time and space didn't want Earth to be savagely destroyed by a black hole.

Travis all of a sudden disappeared from the road and appeared a few feet in the air as his bike followed forth as he let out a yelp as he fell. With a loud crash, Travis landed face first in a field of grass as his bike tumbled in front of him and crashed into a rock, leaving many dents and black smoke rising from it's engine.

"I think you may have made it a bit too fast Naomi" Travis said as he slowly got up and looked around at his surroundings, and what he found he wasn't very sure of.

There were a crowd of colorful pastel ponies looking at Travis with wide eyes as a silence went through the area, Travis then popped his neck and fingers, causing the colorful ponies to gasp for no apparent reason.

Travis then decided to begin speaking "So can anyone tell me where I am or are you gonna keep looking at me?" Thats all he needed to say as everyone began running into their homes screaming and locked the windows and doors to prevent Travis from coming in.

Travis sighed to himself as he went to his bike to retrieve it and hopefully find anyone willing around here to fix it for him. So as he kept walking he felt as if there were peering eyes at him and he just couldn't shake the feeling.

When Travis heard the snapping of a twig behind him, he quickly whipped out his beam katana, activating it as a green beam curved like a katana emerged from it. But he then soon realized that his reaction was a bit overboard.

He was pointing his beam at what seemed to be a filly with a pale yellow coat and a brilliant rose mane as a part of her bow got sliced from his katana, her orange eyes looked at him from top to bottom as he he quickly put away his weapon and got on one knee to talk to the filly.

As he began to speak, the filly instead spoke for him "So are ya a good guy, or a bad guy?" The obviously female and western filly asked due to her accent and pitch of voice.

"Well I'm not a bad guy, but I'm not a hero either" Travis answered. The filly began jumping up and down in place as she began to call out names.

"Applejack! Twilight, Pinkie! He says he's a good guy!" After she said that, 3 other ponies, that looked like they were much more older than this filly, slowly walked out of a bushes, other than the pink one that started jumping towards the two.

"I hope you're right Applebloom, this thing looks very different than all of us around here" The purple one said as she she studied Travis.

"Applebloom are you alright!" The orange one said as she ran towards the filly. "Ya can't just be walking up to strangers like that!" She said as her thick country accent made it clear the two were sisters.

"Hey it worked with Zecora didn't it! So I'm pretty dang sure this guy is a good guy!" The apparent Applebloom told her sister.

"Girls stop arguing, we haven't even introduced our selves" The purple one said once again as she put her hoof onto her chest "My name is Twilight Sparkle, the orange mare is Applejack, the little one is Applebloom, and the pink one is-" Twilight was cut off as the pink one jumped onto Travis and began asking a barrage of questions.

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie! What's yours! And Also what are you, are you a monkey because that's what you look like! A hairless monkey!" Pinkie smiled as her nose was touching Travis's as Travis began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

Travis pushed Pinkie off of him and dusted himself off as he said "Look all I want to know is where I am, and maybe some directions to the closest mechanic" He scratched the back of his head and looked around as the sun glared off his orange tinted glasses.

"Well I would like to welcome you to Ponyville, Equestria! Also I don't think our mechanics can fix...that" Twilight answered as she pointed at Travis's bike that had now caught on fire.

"Yeah just my luck right?" Travis said as he rolled his eyes and put away his beam katana, and although it seemed boring now, Travis had a feeling that this place was going to get a little bit exciting.

Oh sweet Jesus, Shadows of the Damned reference did you see it? I did :3. Anyways tell me what you think of this idea, just leave a review or any ideas so for now I'll try to focus on my on going Hellsing Fan Fic huh? You all have a good day now.


End file.
